Marine Headquarters
Marine Headquarters is where the Fleet Admiral, Admirals, and Vice Admirals take up missions to take down you dirty pirates!! We are the peacekeepers and the law and order of this wiki!! DON!! What We Do We, Marines (only Marines) will take up missions to turn this wiki into a better place for everyone. Examples of missions would be category clean up, adding Devil Fruits to the Devil Fruit shop, etc.. Marines This is a list of the Marines, those who help enforce the wiki and strive for its success. If you have any problems at all. Feel free to contact any of the Marines from Commander in Chief to Vice Admiral. Most Gorosei are inactive or hardly here, but can be found everynow and then appearing in the chat. Missions Missions are something that only Marines can apply for. Marines, you simply edit this page and type in (Taken by name) and go ahead and complete the mission. Once, you're done, edit the page and type in (Completed by name). Wait until someone edits in your reward. Make sure to pick only 1'' mission at a time. You can only get another mission when you complete the mission that you currently have.'' Don't take a mission that you know you can't finish. 'Gorosei, Commander in Chief, and Fleet Admiral Missions' *Update the Pirate Code page. Reward: 400,000,000 (taken by FMF) *Promote the wiki towards the Wikia Central. Reward: 200,000,000 'Admiral Missions' Updating the wikia rules, to correspond with the actual rules, I.e. the no messing with canon rule, the no same image rule. Etc Etc. Reward for mission: 250,000,000 Updating the following pages, to follow the wiki in it's current state. Reward for each: 125,000,000 #Layouts #Templates #Misc. *Updating the Devil Fruit Shop to completion. Reward: 150,000,000 *Categorizing the following. The reward changes for each, as the number of pages are different. The reward is raised by 2,000,000 for each page within the uncategorized section. The more pages in it, the longer it takes, and the more difficult it becomes. In this special case, Vice Admirals are allowed to take up one of these missions. **Uncategorized Files Reward: 2.350,000,000 (Job Taken by Masterreaper and Rukiryo) 'Vice Admiral Missions' *Grouping together DF powers (ex. Fuku Fuku and Kuki Kuki would both be wind DFs). Reward: 200,000,000 *Updating the Will of D template. Reward: 100,000,000 (Job Completed By Rukiryo) *Correcting the spelling and grammar of articles. Only do pages that start with a specific letter. (Ex. Every page that starts with A, every page that starts with B, etc..) Use to make this more efficient. Reward: 100,000,000 each letter **H (Job Completed By masterreaper) **I (Job Completed by masterreaper) **K **M **N **R **S **T **Y (Job Completed By Caring16) **Z (Job Completed By masterreaper) *Ensuring all Devil Fruit are categorised correctly and given the correct placement between Zoan, Paramecia or Logia. Reward: 50,000,000 each letter **A (Job Completed By masterreaper) **B (Job Completed By masterreaper) **C (Job Completed By masterreaper) **D (Job Completed By masterreaper) **E (Job Completed by masterreaper) **F (Job Completed By masterreaper) **G (Job Completed By masterreaper) **H (Job Completed By LordNoodleXIV **I (Job Completed By masterreaper) **J (Job Completed By masterreaper) **K (Job Completed by Rukiryo) **L (Job Completed by masterreaper) **M (Job Completed by Rukiryo) **N (Job Completed by masterreaper) **O (Job Completed by masterreaper) **P (Job Completed by masterreaper) **Q (Completed by Masterreaper) **R (Job Completed By masterreaper) **S (Job Completed By Rukiryo) **T (Job Completed by Rukiryo) **U (Job Completed By masterreaper) **V (Job Completed by masterreaper) **W (Job Completed by masterreaper) **X (Completed by LordNoodle) **Y (Job Completed by masterreaper) **Z (Job Completed by masterreaper) Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Ship of Fools Fanon